


The Serpent's Captive

by xxxShyxPrincessxxx



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dom!Jughead, F/F, F/M, Protective Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxShyxPrincessxxx/pseuds/xxxShyxPrincessxxx
Summary: Jughead didn't know what it was about the blonde waitress, but since the first night she had served Toni, Archie and him, he couldn't help coming back and sitting in her section. He always insisted on coming later, when the diner was less crowded so he could keep an eye on the blonde. Something about her called to his protective instincts the same way his younger sister did. She looked fragile, like she needed to be protected and he couldn't fight those instincts.





	1. Chapter 1

_**The Serpent's Captive** _

 

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought.** _

 

_**Chapter 1** _

 

Betty released an exhausted sigh, glancing around the nearly deserted diner as she waited for the pot of coffee she had put on to brew. It was nearing midnight and most of the patrons had wandered home hours earlier. Now she only had a handful of customers to serve, and once she made her rounds, she would be able to finally take a break. Rolling her head to ease the tension from her neck, Betty reached for the handle of the coffee pot before making her way around the familiar diner, a sugary sweet smile playing on her bubble gum painted lips.

“Do you gentlemen need anything else?” she questioned the group of college students who had wandered in an hour ago. They were loud, obnoxious, but money was money and it was something she and her two other roommates needed in order to pay their bills. One of the boys wore a smug smirk as he held out his coffee mug. Betty didn't think anything of it, bending at the waist slightly to pour his coffee only to feel his hand squeeze one of her butt cheeks over the fabric of the short skirt that was a part of her uniform. Inhaling a steadying breath, Betty continued pouring the coffee, choosing to ignore the action as she carefully stepped away from his hand.

“That all boys?” she forced the cheerful tone to her voice, mentally counting to ten as she took a step back from the table. The one that had squeezed her butt only grinned before looking at his friends.

“No, I think that's all,” she forced a bright smile before nodding and making her way to her last table. The trio that were seated in a corner booth had been in the diner for almost four hours, and she actually enjoyed their company occasionally when she didn't have obnoxious college frat boys to tend to. Her smile brightened fractionally as she reached their table, glancing at each of them before holding up her pot of fresh coffee. The trio were from the Southside, they had made that fact none the first day they had entered the diner with their leather jackets, the two sided snake patch on display as they claimed their booth in her section. She hadn't learned their names, but they tipped well and never caused any problems for her. However the only girl who always offered her a bright smile had her amber colored eyes narrowed to slits. Her bright magenta hair was styled in a french braid tonight. The red haired boy shared a look with the raven haired one beside him. She could tell the three of them were having a silent conversation and didn't notice her.

“Do you guys need a refill? Another round of burgers? Some milkshakes?” Betty finally questioned, tired of the silence as she heard a few of the lewd comments coming from the frat boys.

The raven haired boy glanced up, his stormy blue eyes meeting her apple green irises, and Betty felt her breath catch in her throat for a moment. A smirk danced on his lips for a moment before she glanced away, turning her attention to the window they were sitting in front of. A soft smile, one she reserved for her three closest friends danced on her lips as she saw them making their way towards the diner.

“A strawberry milkshake sounds pretty good,” the girl with magenta hair stated, the corner of her lips curving upwards as she looked Betty over. She nodded, turning to the two boys who shrugged.

“Another round of burgers and fries sound good,” the red haired boy answered, glancing at his friend beside him who nodded in agreement. Betty nodded, offering her cheerful smile before turning and making her way back towards the kitchen only for an arm to shoot out and grab her waist. One of the college boys sitting on the edge tugged her until she was sitting in his lap and loud laughter echoed around the diner. Every muscle in Betty's body tensed, her apple green eyes widening from the action. Before the frat boys could say anything though, Betty's vision was filled with the familiar sight of raven locks and fiery red curls.

“Hey Asshole, take your slimy hands off my girl before me and Cherry Bomb here shows you what the meaning of keep your hands to yourself actually implies,” Veronica's confident voice boomed across the quiet diner, drawing the attention of the three Serpents who were discussing just what to do about the four frat boys.

 

Jughead didn't know what it was about the blonde waitress, but since the first night she had served Toni, Archie and him, he couldn't help coming back and sitting in her section. He always insisted on coming later, when the diner was less crowded so he could keep an eye on the blonde. Something about her called to his protective instincts the same way his younger sister did. She looked fragile, like she needed to be protected and he couldn't fight those instincts. Toni always sat against the wall, keeping an eye on her for him and tonight, he was grateful that she did.

“That mother fucker. He just grabbed her ass,” Toni hissed, her amber eyes narrowing and it took everything in Jughead to remain seated, clenching his fists as he resisted the urge to pound the frat boy's face in.

“What?” the one word was practically growled causing Archie to glance at him from the corner of his eye.

“She stepped away from him. She looks uncomfortable Jug,” Toni stated, her berry painted lips pulled down in a frown before schooling her features. Jughead knew that meant the blonde beauty was making her way towards them. Jughead quirked a questioning eyebrow, a smirk dancing on his lips as Toni narrowed her eyes to slits. He could hear Archie's nearly inaudible sigh.

The three were holding a silent conversation, one that only friends who were familiar with each other could have with looks alone.

“Do you guys need a refill? Another round of burgers? Some milkshakes?” the blonde beauty's soft voice broke them from the silent conversation, each turning their eyes towards her.

“A strawberry milkshake sounds pretty good,” Toni answered, her lips curving upwards as she looked at the waitress that caught her friend's attention. Jughead watched her blonde ponytail bob as she nodded slightly before turning her apple green eyes to him and Archie. He met her gaze, a smirk curling his lips as he took in her features. Her eyes were big, lips a pretty pink, and her hair was perfectly done in a tight ponytail with no loose strands. Unlike the other waitresses, the uniform actually flattered her, and Jughead vaguely heard Archie reply to her about burgers and fries. He could only nod his agreement before looking away. She nodded her head slightly before turning on her heel and making her way towards the kitchen to place the order. However before she could get any further, an arm shot out and Jughead nearly saw red as he witnessed one of the college frat boys tug her on to his lap.

The three Serpents noticed the way her entire body tensed, and Jughead growled pushing Archie out of the booth so he could attack the idiot for touching her. However before he could move, a trio entered the diner. Three sets of eyes landed on the scene and Jughead watched as the raven haired girl _stomped_ in a pair of expensive looking heels towards the booth the four frat boys were seated in. Her fists were clenched at her sides and her chocolate brown eyes were narrowed to slits. Her burgundy painted lips were curled in a snarl and Jughead noted just how protective the petite latina was of his blonde.

“Hey Asshole, take your slimy hands off my girl before me and Cherry Bomb here shows you what the meaning of keep your hands to yourself implies,” she practically snarled. That was when Jughead noticed fiery red curls standing beside the brunette. She was slightly taller than both the brunette and his blonde, however the look on her face was what caused him to pause. Red's eyes promised death if they didn't unhand her friend.

Jughead, Archie, and Toni all watched as the boy holding their favorite waitress quickly removed his hands, allowing her to jump to her feet and wrap her hands around the petite latina who hugged her back just as fiercely.

“Here's a suggestion boys, pay your bill, tip your waitress, _generously,_ because she seriously didn't need to be manhandled by you neanderthals, and leave before I call my father, who happens to be the town's Sheriff. I'm sure Betty here has enough witnesses here to press charges for sexual harassment,” The only boy among the group of girls commented brightly, but Jughead could hear the underlying threat. He wasn't playing. Each of the frat boys pulled out enough cash to cover their bill plus a nice tip before rushing from the diner. Toni nodded her head towards their booth, a silent indication that the situation had been defused and they should each take their seats once more.

 

“How is it, you always end up with the assholes in your section while Cassie gets the families,” Veronica commented with narrowed eyes as Betty placed the order of three milkshakes in front of her friends. She could only shrug her shoulders, tucking her tray under her arm.

“Maybe I have _abuse me_ tattooed across my forehead,” was all she said before Pop rang the bell, alerting her the order for the Serpent's were ready. She offered her three friends a soft smile before pivoting on her heel and loading up her tray once more and carrying the food to her three other customers.

“Are you okay Blondie?” the girl questioned after Betty set their orders down. She could only smile at the casual nickname before nodding her head.

“Trust me, if they hadn't of listened to V and Cheryl, they would have regretted it,” Betty replied easily, shrugging her shoulders before turning.

“Let me know if you guys need anything else,” she tossed over her shoulder before making her way towards the kitchen. She knew she needed to take out the trash before closing, but it was one of the chores she hated. Exhaling a sigh, Betty easily tugged the black trash bag from the can, tying it before dragging it out the back door towards the dumpster in the alley.

“You're short,” a rough voice caught Betty by surprise, every muscle in her body tensing as she dropped the trash bag.

“I can get you the rest by the end of the week,” a voice Betty recognized stated, nearly pleading. Quickly she clapped both of her hands over her mouth as she dropped into a crouch on the other side of the dumpster. A cold laugh reached her ears as she closed her eyes, silent tears rolling down her cheeks as she realized just what was happening.

“Funny Jason. You know the Boss gave you a deadline. You had until tonight. Time's up,” the voice was cold, nearly emotionless. Betty's shoulders shook with silent sobs as she listened to the exchanged. A loud crack echoed in the quiet of the night, and Betty couldn't stop the shriek that escaped her lips before someone was standing in front of her.

“Shit, Joaquin. We've got a problem,” the man in front of her was tall with broad shoulders. Betty met the cold eyes that were watching her carefully.

“Grab her. We'll take her back to the boss. He can decide what to do with her,” the man he spoke was shorter, leaner than his counterpart, and Betty couldn't stop the tears rolling down her cheeks as the bigger man grabbed a hold of her biceps and tugged her up.

“Let's go Blondie. Boss man ain't going to be happy about this,” he mumbled the last part, leading her to a beat up old Nissan Sentra. That was the last thing Betty remembered before her world went black.

 

**A/N: That is the first chapter. I'm not entirely sure if I like it. If it bugs me to much I might rewrite it. However, that is the start for my new fic. Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to let me know what you thought.**

 


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Serpent's Captive** _

 

_**Chapter 2** _

 

Jughead was getting impatient. He had been to Pop's enough to know his blonde waitress's routine. Every night, before the end of her shift, she would take out the trash to the dumpster in the alley way. It took her five minutes at most, than she was back inside, sitting with her friends as they finished off their milkshakes before leaving. It was nearing ten minutes and he was beginning to stir.

“Chill Jug. Maybe she had more trash than usual,” Archie commented, dipping a french fry in his ketchup, shrugging his shoulders at his friend's agitation. Before Jughead could comment however, he felt his cell phone begin to vibrate.

“What?” he snapped once the device was to his ear. He noticed the way both Toni and Archie winced slightly at his tone before returning their attention to the french fries and milkshake in front of them.

“We ran into a bit of trouble Boss,” Joaquin's voice flitted through the speaker, his tone bored. Jughead exhaled a sigh, glancing towards the kitchen once more before nodding his head to his two friends.

“Alright. I'll meet you at the Whyte Wyrm,” he replied, ending the call and following Archie out of the booth. Pulling his wallet from his pocket, he dropped enough to cover the tab plus a generous tip for his favorite blonde before lazily sauntering out of the old diner.

 

Betty groaned, wincing as she attempted to open her eyes. Her head was throbbing, and she was almost certain she would have a decent sized goose egg from where the one jerk had hit her. Forcing her eyes to remain open, she lifted her head and glanced around the room she was in. She was seated in a hard chair, a desk situated in front of her. The room was dim, something she was slightly thankful for and it looked clean. Voices. That was what had roused her from her impromptu nap. Turning her head, she noticed the trio from the diner standing close to the door way with the two goons from the alley way.

“What the fuck do you mean he's dead?” the girl with magenta hair growled her question, and Betty could practically hear the anger in her voice.

This was the first time she was actually seeing them, and Betty couldn't help the way her eyes swept over each of her usual diners. The girl's magenta colored hair was long and always in an edgy style. Her amber eyes were warm, her lips always painted in berry tones similar to V. She was petite, but she didn't appear weak. She was dressed in a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a white tank top, the arms elongated to reveal her purple bra underneath. The talkative boy had his red hair messily tousled. His chocolate brown eyes held laughter, as if he was constantly telling a joke. His shoulders were broad and Betty could tell he spent time working out, just from the size of his biceps. He was leaning against the wall besides the girl, blue shirt pulled tightly over his chest and dark wash jeans settled low on his hips. The boy who had caught her eye however was the one she truly noticed. His broad shoulders were tense under his black shirt, arms crossed and pulling the fabric taut over his chest. Black jeans with rips were settled on his slender hips, his stance telling of aggression. His raven colored curls were covered by a gray knit crown beanie and his stormy blue eyes were narrowed to slits.

“So your first thought, finding her on the other side of the dumpster was to knock her unconscious, call me, and bring her here?” she heard the low growl of his voice, and her eyes widened slightly. She thought she had bit back her immediate response of a squeak. However, Raven turned his eyes towards her, noticing she was awake.

“Clear the room,” he growled, turning away from the four other members, focusing his attention solely on her.

Betty felt every muscle in her body tense as he slowly crossed the room until he was standing across from her, leaning back against the solid wood of his desk. His hands were shoved into the back pockets of his jeans, legs crossed at the ankle, and a calculating look on his face as he took in her appearance. Betty straightened her spine, squaring her shoulders and lifting her chin fractionally as she met his storm colored eyes with a challenging look from her own apple green orbs. A smirk stretched across his lips as he waited a beat. That was when Betty finally heard the door close.

 

Jughead slowly took in the appearance of the blonde waitress. Her usually perfect ponytail had come undone, the blonde tresses tumbling down to the middle of her back. Her meadow green eyes were challenging, and her shoulders were tense. She was small, petite and so fragile looking that Jughead wanted to call Joaquin and Reggie back just so he could knock some sense into the idiots. The Serpent's had one rule, a rule the founding members had implemented when the gang first formed. No women and no children. Yet a woman had been brought to him because she might have heard the death of one of their drug mules. Jason Blossom had always disgusted Jughead. The man had been born into money and didn't exactly know how to treat others. Honestly, he was kind of glad to be rid of him.

“So, what did you hear?” Jughead questioned lazily, watching the blonde beauty in front of him shrug her shoulders, looking away and mumbling something under her breath.

“I'm sorry Princess, I didn't quite hear you,” he taunted lightly, smirking at the glare that she directed towards him.

“Don't call me that,” she practically growled, watching the smirk stretch into a wide grin.

“You're not exactly in any position to be making demands, _princess_ ,” Jughead stated easily, watching the way her shoulders dropped slightly.

“I didn't hear anything,” she replied after a moment, looking away and glaring at the bookshelves that lined his office.

“Sure about that?” he asked, taking in the way the emotions danced across her face.

“Positive,” she replied firmly.

“Sadly, my colleagues don't believe that to be the case Princess. So, until I can be sure that you won't be a problem, you're going to be our guest for a while,” he replied, pushing away from the desk and taking a step around her chair.

 

Betty shot out of her seat at that comment, twisting to face the Serpent who was demanding she stay.

“Like hell I will. I already told you, I didn't hear anything. The Sheriff comes knocking, I'll tell him exactly what I just said. There is no reason for you to keep me here,” Betty snarled, her fists clenching at her sides as she glared at the taller man. He offered her a smirk, pausing a step to glance at her.

“You and Toni are about the same size, I'm sure she'll lend you some clothes,” he replied, exiting the room.

“Asshole!” Betty yelled after him, slumping back into her seat and glancing at her palms. She already knew the sight that would greet her, but still, she needed to see the damage. Her hands were covered in blood from the four small crescent marks, and she couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips.

“He's just protective. He doesn't mean to be a total asshole,” a slightly familiar voice stated, and Betty glanced over her shoulder to meet the warm amber eyes of the girl who was always at the diner with him.

“I'm sure,” she knew she sounded bitter, but she was tired. Her entire life, she had been someone's hostage. Just when she thought she was breaking free, she was back in some tower.

“I'm Toni. Jug, the asshole's name is Jughead, he's just looking out for you, and for us. The red head always with us is Archie. Here, that boy said you might want to change out of your uniform. I'll show you where you'll be staying tonight. Jughead wants you close, so it'll probably be one of the rooms up here for now. Just holler if you need help or something,” Toni stated, turning to leave.

“Betty,” she replied, chewing her bottom lip before glancing towards her hands.

“And maybe some bandages,” she commented, watching Toni's eyes narrow fractionally before offering a sharp nod and exiting the room.

 

Jughead's brow furrowed as he saw Toni carrying medical supplies up to his office. He glanced towards Reggie and Joaquin, calling out for Toni to wait.

“Did either of you idiots hurt her?” he practically growled the question and both his friends shook their heads in a frantic no.

“We grabbed her, knocked her out, put her in the car,” Joaquin stated easily, sharing a glance with Reggie before Jughead turned his attention back to Toni.

“Why does she need medical supplies?” Toni only shrugged, a bored expression falling over her face before glancing towards the stair case.

“I don't know. She asked for it. Why don't you go find out Boss. And by the way, her name is Betty,” she commented, shoving the first aid kit into his chest before sauntering towards the bar, muttering under her breath how she needed a drink. Jughead furrowed his brows, taking her advice and making his way back to his office. He didn't bother with knocking, pushing the door open. The sight that greeted him forced him to pause. Betty's back was turned, and all he could see was her pale skin, littered with silvery scars before she tugged the material of her borrowed shirt down.

“Thanks Toni...” she trailed off when she noticed it was Toni standing int the door way but the Asshole.

 

Betty's eyes narrowed fractionally, crossing her arms over her chest before she watched his eyes fall to her hands, her clenched fists where blood was dripping onto the hard wood floor.

“Did those dick heads cut you?” he nearly snarled the question, causing Betty's eyes to widen slightly at his tone. She shook her head, dropping her hands and forcing her fingers to relax.

“No, no they didn't. I did this to myself,” she whispered, dropping her eyes to her now bare feet before she felt warm hands grab her wrists.

“How?” he questioned softly, turning her hands over to inspect them.

“I... When I get angry or feel anxious I dig my nails into my palms. I've done it for as long as I could remember, it helps ground me, helps clear my head so I can think properly,” she whispered, unsure as to why she was telling a complete stranger this. Jughead nodded his head, pressing his tongue into his cheek before leading her to the chair she had been occupying.

“Try not to hurt yourself Beautiful. Throw something. I can promise you, everything in this room can be replaced,” he whispered as he dropped into a crouch in front of her and began to treat her hands carefully. Betty could only furrow her brow in confusion, unsure just what to think about the man before her.

 

 

**A/N: Well I wasn't expecting the response I got from the first chapter, however, I'm glad you guys like it. Hope you enjoyed, feel free to let me know what you thought!!**

 


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Serpent's Captive** _

 

_**Chapter 3** _

 

Betty was confused. She didn't exactly know what to think of her captor. He wasn't cruel like her last jailor had been, and he never raised his hand to her. Although, she couldn't exactly pass judgment on him just yet. She had barely interacted with Jughead in the three days he had been holding her captive. Her fists clenched tightly, her nails reopening the the wounds that he had bandaged the first night she had been brought to him. Voices outside the door of the room she had been locked in drew her attention, causing her to jump out of her seat as the door knob twisted. She locked eyes with the older man who entered the room, his words halting to the red head who was always around Jughead, Archie if she remembered correctly.

“What do we have here?” his voice was rough, as if he hadn't spoken in a while and Betty felt every muscle in her body tense as he slowly appraised her body.

“F.P, I honestly don't think Jug would want you in here right now,” Archie spoke up, taking a step towards the older man.

Betty crossed her arms over her chest, jade green eyes narrowing to slits as the older man finally lifted his gaze, familiar storm colored irises holding amusement as he met her challenging stare.

“Aren't you a spitfire. You look familiar girly. Been with Jug awhile?” the man, F.P questioned as he side stepped Archie, taking a step closer to the girl. Betty pulled her lips up in a sneer.

“Obviously, if three days is a while for him,” she spat, refusing to back away as he circled her.

“Mini Cooper. You're certainly your mother's daughter,” he spoke, laughter coloring his voice as he shook his head.

“I should have seen it sooner,” he added, more to himself than to Betty. Her brows furrowed as she twisted to find him collapsing into the leather chair behind the desk.

“Excuse me?” Betty questioned, her voice coming out harsher than she intended.

“You take after your mother girly,” F.P drawled lazily, stretching his legs until they rested on top of the desk, crossed at the ankle and folding his hands behind his head.

Betty was confused by the man in front of her, chewing on her bottom lip, she warred with herself as she considered questioning him further.

“Alice Cooper. She was legendary. Shame she gave up this life for that lowlife Hal,” F.P spoke lazily, and Betty could feel her eyes widening at his words, her shoulders tensing at her father's name.

“How...How did you know my mom?” Before F.P could answer however, they were interrupted.

“You know, the door was locked for a reason Dad. I didn't want you in here for a reason,” Jughead's lazy drawl caused Betty to jump slightly, twisting her head over her shoulder to meet his stormy colored eyes as he glared at the man in his chair.

“Last I checked boy, this was still my office,” F.P replied, smirk dancing on his lips. Her eyes bounced between the two, chewing her bottom lip between her teeth as Jughead stepped into the room and shut the door behind him.

“Last I checked Dad, you gave the office to me two months ago. Didn't like all of the paperwork,” Jughead fell carelessly in the leather wingbacked chair Betty had been spending most of her time in. F.P shrugged, swinging his legs off the desk and grinning wildly as he glanced towards Betty.

“Where'd you find this one Jug?” he knew there was more to the story than Joaquin was sharing by the way Jughead's shoulders tensed, eyes narrowing to slits as he pushed to his feet. F.P only ever saw Jughead put himself between Jellybean and danger. The fact that Alice Cooper's daughter brought the same instincts out, told him she meant more than a hostage should.

“Don't worry about it Dad. I think Viper's looking for you by the way. Wanted a rematch to last week's pool game,” Jughead stated instead, watching the knowing smirk stretch across the older man's lips before he pushed to his feet was made his way out of the office.

 

“Sorry. I try to keep him out of here, but sometimes he's to stubborn for his own good,” Jughead spoke softly as he twisted to meet Betty's green eyes. She was watching him carefully, her brows furrowed as if she was working out a hard math problem.

“Shower,” she blurted before she could stop herself. Jughead quirked an eyebrow, smirk curling the corners of his lips as he waited for her to elaborate.

“I met could I have a shower. It's been three days since my last one and I'm starting to feel gross,” she explained, a red blush coloring her cheeks in embarrassment.

“Sure, follow me,” Jughead chuckled, shaking his head as he led Betty out of the office and down the narrow hallway the upper level of the bar offered.

“When are you going to let me go? My friends are most likely freaking out since they haven't heard from me in three days, not to mention my parents...Shit, my dad is going to kill me,” Jughead raised an amused eyebrow at her ramblings before his lips pulled into a frown as all the color drained from her features as she thought about school.

“We'll talk after your shower Princess,” Jug commented, opening a door that lead to an actual bedroom with an adjacent bathroom. Betty nodded slightly, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her after flicking on the lights. She rested her forehead against the door and inhaled a deep breath before straightening her back and twisting the knob of the shower stall. Stepping back, she began pulling off her borrowed clothes, glancing at her reflection in the mirror. Scars danced up and down her back, most of them old, with only a few newer ones. She glanced at her shoulders and noticed the bruises were beginning to fade, turning a yellowish green rather than the dark purple they had been. Closing her eyes, Betty took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders. She knew what would greet her the moment she returned home. Her dad hadn't always been abusive, and he only hit her because Betty made him. When she was younger, when Polly was still in the house, she would do something to anger Hal. Betty was always protective. Polly was weaker than her, and everyone knew it. She would purposefully antagonize Hal until he turned his anger towards her.

 

Jughead was sitting at the desk in the bedroom, his brow furrowed in confusion as he thought over her reaction to realizing her parents hadn't heard from her in three days. It wasn't the typical teenage response to the fear of being grounded for a month. She looked fearful, as if her father might actually try to kill her and that didn't sit well with Jughead. Sliding his phone from his back pocket, he quickly shot a text to Archie, Toni, and Joaquin, summoning them up to him. Joaquin was the first to arrive, eyebrow raised in question as Toni and Archie followed him into the room.

“What's so urgent, you couldn't actually make the walk down the stairs Jug?” Toni growled, crossing her arms over her chest as she narrowed her gaze towards the boy she would follow to the ends of the earth.

“Recon, Toni. Princess is in the shower and she needs some new clothes. But I want you three to look into something. Find Red, Ice Queen, and Keller. Find out if they know anything about her home life,” he ordered, watching the three nod sharply before exiting the bedroom, Toni returning a few minutes later with a fresh set of clothes for Betty. Jughead sat back, closing his eyes as he waited for her to finish her shower. She didn't take long, coming out of the bathroom in just a towel, chewing on her bottom lip.

“Um, do you have a change of clothes I could....” she trailed off as Jughead held up the clothes Toni brought, smirk dancing on his lips as Betty carefully picked her way towards him.

“For the record Princess, I'm not going to hurt you,” Betty glanced up, noticing that his smirk was slowly slipping off his lips as his eyes narrowed on the bruises on her shoulders.

“What the fuck?” he hissed, jumping to his feet and causing Betty to stumble back a step. His hand shot out, wrapping around her waist to steady her as he glared at the marks on her shoulders. Betty glanced away from his angry gaze, pressing her tongue against her cheek.

“Who the fuck did that to you?” he growled, lifting a hand. Betty unconsciously flinched as she noticed it from her peripheral, closing her eyes tight as she waited for the strike.

“Fuck. I''m not going to hurt you. Hey, Princess, look, you can look at me,” Jughead cursed before lowering his voice, ducking his head until he caught Betty's eye, forcing her to watch him gently touch the marks on her shoulders. She pressed her lips together, forcing her tense muscles to relax as he carefully rubbed her shoulders.

“Who did this to you?” he questioned, furrowing his brows as he waited for her to answer him.

“You're not what I expected,” she said instead, her own brows furrowing in confusion as she pursed her lips.

“What do you mean?” he asked with a chuckle, his brows smoothing at her words. He understood deflection, had mastered it at a young age. He knew he wouldn't be able to press the matter just yet.

“You're obviously a high ranking member of this rough biker gang. Yet you're worried about the bruises on my shoulders. You come off as cold, uncaring, yet the first sign of abuse, you tun heated. I don't understand. You're holding me hostage because you think I'm going to tell the Sheriff if I heard anything, even though I keep telling you I won't. I'm not exactly sure how this whole Biker Gang is supposed to act, but I've never heard of one acting like this,” Betty spoke softly, hugging the clothes to her chest. Jughead offered a wry smile, nodding his head back towards the bathroom door.

“Go get dressed Princess, don't over think this,” he replied, watching as she turned on her heel and carefully picked her way back towards the bathroom, the door closing behind her.

 

“B, I swear to my new Louboutin heels, if you don't call me back within the next ten minutes, I'm going to your house, telling your mom that your missing, and pulling together a search party with her help,” Veronica threatened the voicemail, ending the call before turning sharply and meeting Cheryl's eyes.

“Still no answer?” the red head questioned, eyes narrowing at the brunette in front of her.

“No. I'm seriously starting to worry. What did your dad say Kev?” Veronica questioned Kevin, chewing her bottom lip between her teeth as the boy standing to her right shook his head.

“He won't accept a missing persons report yet. He says legally, Betty is an adult. She could have gone somewhere with out her parents knowing and it can't be classified as a missing person until Alice or Hal file,” he explained with a frown. Veronica nearly growled in frustration before a slightly familiar sight of red hair caught her attention. Cheryl and Kevin both noticed the way the raven haired girl's chocolate eyes narrowed to slits before she stormed across the street to the trio she had set her gaze on.

“Hey! Red! Pinky! Leather!” she shouted, catching the attention of the three Serpents and causing them to pause their hunt for Betty's parents.

“Where's your ring leader today? Busy kidnapping girls?” Veronica sneered, crossing her arms over her chest as she felt her two friends come up beside her.

“Don't know what you're talking about Ice Queen. Where's Blondie? She go ghost on you? Or did Daddy dearest make her disappear?” Toni challenged, stepping in front of Archie and narrowing her amber eyes in return.

“I'd bet my pearls, your gang kidnapped her,” Veronica growled, taking a step closer only for Cheryl to place a hand on her shoulder.

“We don't have proof V. I know you're family is powerful and everything, but some of us don't exaclty have that kind of protection any more remember?” Cheryl whispered into her ear, her own sapphire eyes never leaving the trio in front of them.

“They have something to do with Betty's disappearance Cheryl, I just know it,” Veronica whispered back, eyes narrowing further as she watched the bored expression dance across their features.

“Speaking of Blondie, you three wouldn't happen to know where her parents live would you?” Joaquin spoke, a hint of amusement in his voice as both Toni and Archie shot him an incredulous look. He merely shrugged his shoulders, smirk dancing on his lips as the three teens in front of him narrowed their eyes.

“Please, as if we would tell you,” Kevin sassed, shaking his head as Joaquin met his hazel eyes.

“Come on V, this is a waste of time. Who knows, maybe she went for a road trip to visit Polly,” Cheryl tried, tugging on Veronica's arm to pull her away from her glaring match with the three serpents, Kevin taking up the rear of the group.

“I don't think they know anything,” They over heard Archie comment, a sad note creeping into his voice as they forced themselves to continue walking, confused by what he could possibly mean.

 

**A/N: Chapter Three! Next will most likely be Jellybean meeting Betty and Veronica, Cheryl, and Kevin following our resident Serpents. Hope you enjoyed, feel free to let me know what you thought!!!**

 


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Serpent's Captive** _

 

_**Chapter 4** _

 

Jughead growled, tossing the newspaper on top of his desk roughly, startling Betty from browsing the book case that lined the wall behind him. Curiously, she glanced towards the headline printed in black, bold letters. **Blossom Heir Murdered.** She chews her bottom lip between her teeth, already knowing who's name is going to be on the by line, but needing to see it anyway. **Article by Hal Cooper.** She can barely suppress the groan threatening to escape her lips as she turns away from the paper. She already knew what would be printed, she should have known better than to expect anything else. Her mother could barely control her father at home, she knew better than to hope she would be able to control whatever he wanted to print in the Register.

Something orange flickering on the edge of her vision forced her to glance back towards the man who had tossed the paper away to see him holding a cigarette to his lips, a lighter with a dancing flame lighting the tip. Betty had never been a fan of smoking. There had been occasions when she would catch her father in the garage with one between his lips after an argument with her mother. She remembered the back hand she had received for saying anything about it. However, watching the lanky man inhale the toxic smoke, mesmerized her. She didn't notice that she had slowly inched herself closer to him until her hip was pressing against the corner of his desk and he glanced towards her from the corner of his stormy blue eyes. A smirk danced on his lips before he exhaled, the smoke forming a perfect circle as it drifted towards her face.

Betty didn't cough as she inhaled the second hand smoke, just accepted it as it stung her eyes before tilting her head slightly, glancing towards the gray paper briefly before deciding to voice her suspicions.

“Not expecting them to realize it was you? Or not expecting them to realize it was a murder?” her voice was low, husky from non-use. Jughead chuckled, the sound dry as he inhaled another hit from the cigarette between his lips before shaking his head.

“Didn't expect them to release the autopsy report actually. I figured the Serpents would be on the Sheriff's radar, expected as to be accused. Of course, we have a contingency plan in case that does happen, hence why you're with us Princess. But to be so sadistic as to release the knowledge he had been beaten before his death, that's just cruel even by my standards,” Jughead explained, watching Betty's reaction carefully from the corner of his eye.

“He was beaten?” her voice was quiet, and Jughead didn't know what to take from that. He shrugged, inhaling another hit of nicotine as he thought over his words, what to reveal to the girl beside him.

“What do you know of Jason Blossom Princess?” he finally questioned, quirking a challenging eyebrow as she shrugged her shoulders, glancing away from him. He watched as her apple green eyes fixed on the window in his office that over looked the woods that surrounded the South Side.

“He was captain of the foot ball and water polo team. He was popular, well liked, sought after. He was the older twin to my friend Cheryl. He broke my sister's heart and caused her to have a mental break down after she discovered he had used her to score points with the rest of the foot ball players. He acted nice, but honestly he was an asshole,” Betty spoke quietly, her gaze never leaving the tree line. Jughead hummed, stubbing out his cigarette as he leaned back in his leather chair, thinking over his words carefully.

“He was running drugs. Claimed it was for my old man and some of the other Serpents. He didn't realize the gang has been straight since my old man took over leadership. They haven't dealt drugs since the last president stepped down,” Jughead spoke softly, waiting for Betty to return her gaze to him as he spoke. Slowly, she did. Her apple green eyes narrowed to slits, turning his words over in her mind. He watched silently, noticing the emotions flickering across her face.

“He... Why? He was the heir to the Blossom fortune. He had plenty of money. I don't understand why he would need to run drugs for anyone,” Betty spoke, her brows furrowed in confusion as she thought over his words. Jughead only shrugged his shoulders, swinging his legs off his desk and pushing to his feet.

“I have no idea Princess. Not really my concern now that he's been dealt with. I'll be back in a bit, read whatever you want,” he replied easily, making his way to the door as Betty watched his broad back leave through the door. Exhaling a breath, Betty slid into the seat Jughead had just vacated. Chewing her bottom lip between her teeth, she thought over exactly what she knew of Jason, realizing that wasn't very much. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back against the chair, exhausted from the week of captivity.

 

_“Dad? Are you... Are you smoking?” Betty spoke softly, coming around the corner of the garage. Hal narrowed his icy blue eyes as he met Betty's wide eyes. He raised his left hand before dropping it against her cheek._

“ _You don't get to question or judge what I do Elizabeth. If you breathe a word of this to your mother, it will be much worse than my hand against your cheek,” he all but growled as Betty stumbled back before rushing back into the house. That wasn't the first time her father had struck her, however it was the first time he had done it when she wasn't protecting Polly. The tears silently rolled down her cheeks as she climbed the stairs until she entered her bedroom, shutting the door behind and twisting the lock into place._

 

F.P watched the way Jughead sat at the bar, brows furrowed as he spoke quietly with his four closest friends. A smirk danced on his lips as he watched the way Toni narrowed her eyes, obviously displeased with something his son had said.

“Twins, Jug. He had a twin sister. How does that justify what we did?” Toni yelled, slapping her hand down against the bar top and pushing off her stool to stand to her full height, even if it wasn't very impressive. The girl could be intimidating when she wanted, F.P gave her that.

“Look, he was dragging us into a war Toni. I don't know about you, but I'd rather one man die instead of all my brothers,” Jughead growled in return, his posture tense, yet he remained seated. F.P watched as his son controlled his emotions, refusing to show his friend, one of the few people he actually trusted, just how much that hit had bothered him.

“One man? We took away someone's son, someone's brother, someone's boyfriend,” Toni argued, her voice rising until more members were looking at the band of young misfits every one followed. Jughead growled, obviously growing frustrated as he ran his hand over his head and knocked his beanie from it's place on top of his head.

“Yeah, I know. I'd rather sacrifice one man over one of our own. He was nothing to us Toni. He was some punk running drugs and dragging our name into it. He was going to start a war that we had no part of because he was a scared pampered prick. Are you seriously defending him? He was nothing to us,” Jughead finally lost his temper, and F.P was prepared to step in before his son said or did something he would later regret.

Before the older man could move however, Archie rested his hand on Jughead's broad shoulder, squeezing slightly in reassurance.

“Jug's right Toni. He was dragging us into a war we had no business to be a part of. Why does this one death bother you so much?” Archie questioned, shaking his head in obvious confusion.

“I don't know. It just... It just doesn't sit well with me. He was a Blossom Jughead. His family practically runs this town and I have a feeling something bad is going to happen,” Toni finally explained, glancing away from her friends and finding a spot on the dirty floor of the bar to focus on.

“Let them try. We're Serpents Toni. We're a lot harder to get rid of them most people would like to think,” F.P stated, drawing the entire bar's attention. Jughead glanced towards his dad, brows furrowing before he jerked his chin towards the staircase, a silent request that he wanted to speak with him alone. F.P nodded fractionally, smirking at the shouts of agreement he had received with his words. S

_Betty held her breath, curling into herself as Hal moved closer, glancing between her and Polly. She watched as he raised his hand, aiming to strike her sister before she did something stupid._

“ _Wow Dad, real manly hitting your daughters,” the words were out of her mouth before she could even think about calling them back and that was when she felt the first strike of the slap against her cheek. She knew he wasn't finished yet and waited for the next. She could hear Polly gasp, crying for Hal to stop as she fell from the force of the last strike. He didn't stop, kicking her ribs and stomach until she couldn't catch her breath._

Jughead led the way up the old staircase, F.P behind him as he waited for his son to inform him just what he needed to speak to him about.

“Cooper,” Jughead started slowly, turning to face his dad as they stood outside the office doorway, his voice low as he watched the way F.P's eyes widened fractionally before he schooled his features easily.

“What about Cooper?” he spoke carefully, keeping his tone neutral as he waited for Jughead to talk.

“You know Hal Cooper. Obviously, he has a grudge against you, against the Serpents. Betty saw his name on the by line, and her reaction...It was weird. I thought Toni said her last name was Cooper, but for her to react that way if he's her old man says a lot Dad,” Jughead started, his brows furrowing as he watched F.P nod slowly in understanding.

“Hal... His wife, Alice, she grew up on this side of the tracks. She was one of us until she met him. Turned her into something she wasn't, something she always wanted to be. He always had a temper on him though. We got into a few times because Ali would call me or show up at the Whyte Wyrm in tears because that asshole hit her, degraded her, something. I never understood why she married him, never asked. Once they were engaged she dropped all contact with us. It wouldn't surprise me if he was beating her and her sister,” F.P explained, watching the way Jughead's entire body tensed at those words.

“I don't think he's hitting her sister. She would never allow that,” Jug stated easily, and F.P could only smirk.

“How would you know Jug? You barely know the girl,” he teased, watching as his son only shrugged his shoulders before glancing towards the door of the office, silently debating with himself.

“Go check on your girl Jug. Bring her down for a bite if she feels up to it,” he instructed, watching as Jughead nodded slightly before pushing open the heavy wooden door and slipping into the office.

The sound that greeted him brought every protective instinct in his body to the surface. Betty was curled up in his leather chair behind his desk, soft whimpers escaping her lips. Jughead furrowed his brow as he slowly made his way to the chair in case she woke on her own, he didn't want to startle her by suddenly hovering over her. Gently he began shaking her awake, watching her eye lids begin to flutter as she shook off the dream. She woke slowly, the events of the last week coming to her in glimpses before she turned her head to meet Jughead's curious gaze.

“You okay Princess?” his voice was low, rough to her ears. She closed her eyes, thinking over his question before nodding her head slowly.

“A little hungry though,” she replied quietly, watching the half smile stretch across his lips.

“Well, you're in luck. Viper makes some pretty mean burgers,” he replied as he straightened his spine to his full height. Betty carefully unfolded her legs, testing her weight before standing completely and following him towards the door.

“I doubt his burgers top Pop's. However, I'm more curious about his strawberry shakes,” she replied, and Jughead couldn't stop the smirk from her teasing tone.

“The best on this side of the tracks,” he replied, leading her down to the bar and sitting on the edge, away from the older members of the gang.

Betty was just beginning to allow her body to relax as a strawberry milkshake and an order of a burger and curly fries were placed in front of her before the doors of the bar were forced open. The sun's glare was a back drop against three figures standing in the doorway of the bar, and Betty could see the way every member of the Serpents tensed at the intrusion.

“Listen up your slimy, no good, snakes. One of you killed my brother and I'm not leaving until I find out exactly who it was and why?!” Cheryl's sharp voice drew Betty's attention away from the food that was in front of her, twisting her body until she saw her three best friends standing in the door way of the grimy bar looking ready for war.

“Cherry? V? Kev? What are you guys doing here?” Betty questioned, turning from her friends to Jughead's narrowed gaze as he glared at the three teenagers who were obviously trespassing.

“Betty? What are you doing here!” Veronica shouted, stepping away from Cheryl and Kevin only for the two to grab her shoulder and turn their attention to their missing friend.

“Long story?” she offered, watching from the corner of her eye as Jughead slowly inched closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and tugging her back to his chest.

“We can talk privately Red, Keller, Raven, after the Princess has actually eaten something,” Jughead stated, raising a challenging eyebrow to which they only crossed their arms before nodding. Jug exhaled a breath, knowing this was going to be a long conversation and he was most likely going to be getting hit.

 

 

**A/N: Chapter 4!!! I should update at least once a week, most likely on Friday or Saturday. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to let me know what you guys thought so far!!!**

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

_**The Serpent's Captive** _

_**Chapter 5** _

 

Betty's apple green eyes danced from her three best friends to the man who had been keeping her hostage for the last week. She tugged nervously on the end of her blonde braid, unsure as to where exactly to start with her story before Cheryl growled and pushed to her feet, standing over Jughead as he leaned back in the leather chair behind the desk, perfectly at ease.

“You kidnapped one of my best friends and killed my brother. I think I deserve to know why,” she growled, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring down her nose at him. Betty's eyes danced from the fiery redhead to the lazy man. A slow smirk stretched across his lips and she couldn't help taking a step closer to him, knowing he wouldn't hurt her friend even if she were to disrespect him.

“We didn't kill your brother Red. That was someone else. And we kept the Princess here for her own protection,” he answered with a lazy shrug before reaching for her wrist. Betty hid her surprise as she took a step closer to him, squeaking when he pulled her down into his lap.

“For her own protection? Really? We're supposed to just believe that?” Cheryl snapped, her temper starting to get the better of her. Betty exhaled a breath, glancing past the red head towards Veronica and Kevin, knowing they would be able to rein her temper in.

“Cherry, I think we should hear him out. That's the whole reason we stormed this place isn't it? You wanted answers, he seems willing to give us those,” Veronica spoke softly, stepping closer to her friend and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Cheryl's blue eyes softened, and Betty could see the tears that were building, the tears she was fighting hard to keep away.

“I just want to know why you've kept one of best friends and why you killed my brother,” her voice was softer and Betty couldn't help turning towards Jughead, silently pleading with him to tell Cheryl the truth.

She watched as he exhaled a breath, running his long fingers through his unruly curls and pushing the gray knit beanie from his head.

“Hate to tell you this Red, but your brother wasn't as perfect as you obviously think he was,” Jughead began slowly, tossing Betty an annoyed glance before focusing his storm colored eyes on Cheryl. He watched as her shoulders tensed at his words, a frown pulling on her murder red painted lips.

“What the hell do you mean?” Cheryl snapped, her eyes narrowing once again and Betty exhaled a sigh, chewing her bottom lip between her teeth before she pushed to her feet, ignoring Jughead's huff as she went around the desk until she was standing in front of her friend.

“Did you read the article Cherry?” Betty questioned quietly as she rested her hands on the red head's slender shoulders. Cherly only shook her head, her brows furrowing as Betty nodded.

“Juggie, hand me the paper please,” Betty requested, not moving from in front of Cheryl and holding out her hand. She didn't see the way Jughead's brow raised in question or the look Veronica and Kevin shared as he did exactly as she asked.

“They released the autopsy report. I'm glad you didn't actually read it. However he was beaten and then shot executioner style. He was... He was running drugs Cherry. He claimed it was for the Serpents, but they've been clean since Jughead's father took over about twenty years ago. He went around saying he was running the drugs for the Serpents,” Betty explained quietly, watching as Cheryl shook her head, denying everything Betty was telling her.

“Why? Why would he be doing that? He was inheriting the family business. I was the one that was disowned, not him,” she shook her head, her long red strands flying out around her as the tears she fought so hard to keep at bay finally escaped. A sharp knock to the solid oak door drew everyone's attention before Toni poked her head inside.

“Sorry to interrupt the little interogation going on up here, but we've got a problem Boss,” she stated easily, and Betty watched as Jughead growled before pushing to his feet.

“Don't leave this room. I'll be right back,” he stated, gently touching Betty's shoulder before leaving the room and closing the door firmly behind him.

“Okay, spill B. What is going on between you two,” Veronica demanded as soon as the door shut and tugged Betty to the couch to sit between her and Kevin. Betty could only shake her head before focusing her attention on Cheryl once more.

“Can we focus on Cherry please. She's in distress,” Betty whispered, watching the smirk curl on Cheryl's lips before she realized she wasn't as upset as she had first acted when they had arrived demanding answers.

“Oh, Betty dear, J.J. And I had drifted apart long before his death. He and I hadn't spoken to each other since Mother and Father disowned me nearly a year ago. We just knew they were keeping you here. Now tell us what is going on between you and their little leader dear cousin,” Betty exhaled a sigh, knowing she should have seen this coming.

“There's nothing going on,” she replied with an easy shrug, leaning back against the couch and relaxing into the cushions. Veronica gave her an unimpressed look before glancing towards Cheryl who only shook her head.

“Obviously there is something going on B. Why else would this big bad gang leader bring you here?” Veronica questioned, arching a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Betty breathed a sigh, glancing towards Kevin before she answered.

“I over heard something in the alley way when I took out the trash. There were two Serpents talking with Jason and before I could one back inside they caught me and brought me here. Jughead was furious and he says he's keeping me here to insure I didn't overhear anything I shouldn't have but I feel like there's more to it than just that,” Betty explained, editing some as she closed her eyes and tipped her head back.

“He's curious about you. He's been asking around about your family. He's been trying to learn more about you B, and that's something that should scare you,” Kevin stated, leaning back against the arm of the couch and watching as Betty opened one eye to look at him, her lips pulling down into a frown at his words.

“Why?” she demanded, pushing forward and twisting her body until she was facing him. Betty kept to herself for the most part. Her three friends didn't know just how bad her family life was, didn't know just what she went through to keep her mother and sister safe. Kevin and Veronica were in the complete dark about just how Hal Cooper was. Cheryl however was a victim of abuse her self. She knew from the way Betty held herself, threw herself in front of any of her friends when she felt they were being threatened, but she knew that was just the way her cousin was.

“You're special B, everyone knows that. Maybe this big bad gang leader can see that to and is just wanting to know you better,” Veronica replied with a shrug, relaxing against the cushions of the couch unaware of the panic Betty was feeling. She inhaled a steadying breath, feeling her heart pounding in her chest before glancing towards the door. She needed to get away but she knew Jughead wouldn't let her leave, not when he was still unsure as to whether or not she would tell anyone about what happened in the alley.

“I need to go, I can't stay here,” she whispered, feeling Kevin lean in to hear just what she was saying. His brows furrowed in confusion as he shook his head.

“What? Why not Betty? From the looks of it, you're being well taken care of. Jughead is obviously treating you as if you're one of the Serpents. Everyone looks at you as if you're royalty here. Why do you need to leave?” he questioned, watching his childhood friend as she began to frantically search the office.

“I haven't been home in nearly a week to check in with my mother. And Polly, she hasn't heard from me and I need to get in touch with her. Jughead doesn't know anything about her and I would prefer to keep it that way. It's better if I keep him and my life separate,” Betty whispered, knowing there was most likely a Serpent outside the door.

“Betty, it's okay. You live in an apartment with us remember? It's not abnormal for you to go radio silent for a week. Your mom and Polly both know this. You get busy working and with school,” Veronica soothed, her brows furrowing in confusion as she glanced between the blonde to Cheryl who was chewing on her bottom lip before glancing towards the window.

“We can sneak you out the window. We'll leave, you climb out the window and onto the roof. We'll make sure to catch you, and then we can leave before they even notice you're missing,” Cheryl answered with a lazy shrug that caused Kevin and Veronica both to look at her as if she were insane.

“I used to sneak out of the second story window of Thornhill all the time when I was younger and wanted to go to a party. Mummy and Daddy never knew,” She explained, her blue eyes never leaving Betty's face as she nodded sharply.

“We'll tell the guard he's obviously placed outside the door that we need to leave, deal with Veronica's father or the Sheriff, some thin excuse, you climb out the window and we'll catch you. It'll take them a few minutes to realize you're no longer up here, but by than we should be in Veronica's Thunderbird and half way out of the Southside,” Cheryl spoke confidently, her gaze dancing from her cousin to her two friends who nodded agreement, however Veronica's face told Cheryl just how much she didn't think this plan would work.

“We're ready to leave,” Veronica called through the door, crossing her arms over her chest as she waited for the door to swing open. It only took a moment before Archie was filling the doorway with his broad form. He glanced from Veronica to Betty who was still seated on the couch.

“I have a meeting with my father in twenty minutes, we need to go now,” she snapped, waiting for Archie to move. He narrowed his chocolate brown eyes before stepping aside to allow Veronica, Cheryl, and Kevin enough room to pass through.

“Do you need anything?” he asked Betty, watching her carefully. She only shook her head, waiting for him to close to the door, which he did after he nod, the firm click echoing in the quiet room.

She mentally counted to twenty before moving towards the window and unlatching it. She inhaled a steadying breath before climbing onto the window sill and swinging one leg out. She head the door knob twist and she glanced towards it for a moment before pulling her body the rest of the way out of the window and stumbling along the roof. A shout caused her to look back over her shoulder to see Jughead in the window, confusion clearly written on his features as she reached the over hang and dropped down onto the dumpster before climbing down and rushing to Veronica's Thunderbird. She didn't look back as her friend sped out of the parking lot, she knew she would see Jughead and the other Serpent's again, and she knew it would be sooner than she thought.

 

**A/N: Chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to let me know what you thought!**

 


End file.
